


A New Homeworld

by Egotisticalfloof



Category: Markiplier (RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien!Dark, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotisticalfloof/pseuds/Egotisticalfloof
Summary: During a hiatus from Youtube, Mark travels out into the desert in search of some peace and quiet. A crash in the middle of the night thrusts Mark into the middle of a terrifying rollercoaster ride with a being that he never thought he would ever meet in his entire life - an alien.His life is set for some interesting changes - for better or worse? That’s anyone’s guess.





	A New Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! Welcome to the reboot of A New Homeworld.  
> I really wasn't happy with how the original story was progressing, and I've got some new ideas for it, so I'm rewriting the story now, using parts from the original story.
> 
> Pairing: Dark/Mark, Platonic familial Dark/Wilford/Author, Platonic Dark/Amy  
> Characters: Dark, Mark, Amy, Wilford, Author, The Government.   
> Chapter warnings: Mild depictions of injury
> 
> Other tags will be added!

 

 

It was easy to lose track of proper self-care when trying to hit a constant schedule of uploading videos, editing them, making the best content possible, and Mark always forgot that he could, if he needed to, take a break and get away. He didn’t want to most of the time, but sometimes the grind of constant recording and editing could wear thin and he needed to take a step back. Getting out into the desert was one of the things he loved doing the most to help clear his mind, and get back into the right condition to provide the best content he could. It provided a nice change from the hubbub of LA, of the technology he was faced with day in and day out and a calming place for him to reflect.

Hiatus’ from Youtube came few and far between, and each time Mark would only do it when he had no other choice. When it felt like quitting would be the next best thing than continuing videos and he knew he needed to stop. The fans were always so understanding, and his video announcing the small hiatus he was planning to take was met with countless comments of people stating they were glad he was getting a break, and wishing him well. Anything negative, Mark didn’t see it.

And he wasn’t really in the mood to care.

The world of video recording and Youtube had developed so rapidly, and not necessarily in a good way, that Mark needed to find himself. And develop. So a couple of days into the hiatus, when trying to find himself in the confines of his apartment wasn’t working, Mark dropped what he was working on, packed a few supplies and asked Amy to take Chica. With a barely formed plan, he set out into the desert.

Sleeping under the stars was soothing, and Mark loved to lie in a secluded area and watch the sky moving above him. It was hard to see the stars in the city, but counting the constellations became a lot easier under the desert sky. There was a peace there as well that Mark loved so much, and there was no one else around considering the time of year – it was not the most ideal for camping in the desert, but Mark didn’t care. He needed this so badly, it could have been snowing and he still would have come.

The first couple of days were spent merely driving to secluded and yet easily accessible areas and hiking to clear his head. Self-reflection came easily under the sun, and Mark didn’t allow himself to dwell on videos, or his job, just enjoying the landscape and taking pictures. He shot some nice ones of the sky, the sunset, the stars, the empty expanse of world in front of him, and each time he paused to take it all in, it was breath-taking. By the third day, Mark had moved out of the official camping grounds that he knew and had gone further into the desert than he had ever gone before, keeping to the proper trails and paths but deciding that exploring a new area would be just as soothing for his rather frayed mental state.

More seclusion, more isolation, more calming adventures in nature, Mark wasn’t even sure when he planned to go home. His heart ached to see Chica, but his mind rebelled at the thought of going back to the city.

As he settled for his fourth night in the tent, he was miles from anywhere and with enough supplies left for at least five days, a full tank of gas and alone with his thoughts. Getting optimal sleep was easier out here, but it was still nearing three am when Mark finally settled down for sleep despite an exhausting hike earlier in the day. He was passing into deep sleep when it happened.

A loud sound, jolting him immediately into a confused wakefulness.

After a few moments of blinking and trying to remember where he was, Mark leapt up. That had been an explosion. Entangled in his sleeping bag, Mark tripped as he rushed from the tent but he still caught a flickering light burning through the darkness to the east of him. That was…close to where the road was. In a panic, Mark realised that someone could have crashed their car driving through the desert at night, and he should go and help them.

Shoving the majority of his important belongings into the car and slipping on some pants and shoes, Mark jumped behind the wheel and began to speed towards the flickering light, glancing at his phone to see if he had any signal, even limited, in case he needed to call the emergency services. So caught up in trying to check if he had signal, Mark didn’t process immediately the scene in front of him, but the smell of burning fuel and the sound of roaring flames diverted his attention immediately to the explosion sight and he slammed his foot on the brake immediately in shock.

Holy shit.

A wreckage lay in a crater in the midst of the desert, too far from the road and too deep for a car to have done it. Immediately assuming it could have been a plane instead, Mark jumped from his car and tried to approach, only to pause. The structure of the wreckage was odd, nothing like a plane Mark had ever seen, and in all footage of plane crashes he had ever seen, the fuselage would have disintegrated completely from the speed and velocity of the crash, and yet this structure was mostly all together. The similarity to the ships seen in alien sci-fi movies was uncanny, but there was no way. No way.

Was he dreaming?

There was no way a space ship had crash-landed in the middle of the desert. It wasn’t possible.

As Mark began to wander closer, careful of the burning flames and covering his mouth with the hem of his shirt against the rather toxic smell of fuel and smoke, something in the middle of the crash moved. Immediately on edge, Mark backed away a little until he saw it was a person. Or rather, a figure that looked similar to a person, but was fuzzy around the edges.

The stranger tripped out of the wreckage and collapsed to the ground. They were covered in black blood and strange, golden cracks all over their body, shining light into the surrounding darkness of the desert. Even without a clear human body, they were still extremely injured and Mark was spurred into action immediately to help whoever this was.

Rushing at the figure, his stomach turned when they turned at the sound of his approach.

Striking eyes, reflecting the many hues of the galaxy above them, and the twinkling of stars, blinked back at him, hazy and unseeing. If Mark hadn’t been convinced before, he was now. The creature standing in front of him was an alien.

They reached for Mark’s face, mumbling something in a strange, harsh language that Mark didn’t understand, but it seemed as if they were calling a name. As the fuzzy outline of their arm came close to touching Mark’s face, the limb suddenly became an immediate reflection of Mark’s own, four fingers, one thumb, wrist, arm, biceps, everything matching Mark perfectly except for the rather grey hue of the alien’s skin. They seemed to be in a lot of pain if the scrunched up expression on their ‘face’ was anything to go by, but the transformation continued across their entire body until Mark was looking at an almost spitting replica of himself, eyes excluded from that, coughing up black blood.

“Fuck.” He couldn’t help but curse.

As he did, a further part of the ship exploded and Mark cowered from the noise. This was dangerous, and the alien reacted badly as well.

Whirling to face the wreckage, their eyes flashed fully golden, similar to how their body had been cracked. With a sharp gasping of breath, the ship suddenly stop flaming and exploding, but as soon as the flames and smoke died down, the alien collapsed. It was only Mark’s reaction time that saved them from hitting the ground.

“Holy shit.” Mark whispered, “What…the fuck.”

An alien. He was holding an actual alien. An alien that had decided to take his form without seemingly any effort. Was the alien going to die? Mark had to do something, he couldn’t let this creature die. No, not before he found out if he were truly an alien or if he was just dreaming.

He had a first aid kit back at his tent, and though some of the alien’s wounds looked deep from the crash, Mark was sure he could help them survive at least. Hefting him into his arms, Mark carefully carried the alien back to his car and lay him in the backseat. As he moved to secure him with the seatbelts, the alien came too with a shuddering gasp, blood flecking their lips.

They spoke again, desperately, and Mark still couldn’t tell what they were saying.

“Hey it’s…it’s okay. I…I can’t tell what you’re saying. I’m Mark.” Gesturing to himself and repeating his name, Mark hoped to see recognition flash in the alien’s eyes but all he saw was fear, and pain.

More garbled words followed, and out of them all, Mark picked up on a word sounding like ‘Dark’. Well…it was better than having nothing to call them, and as soon as they were patched up, Mark hoped there was a way for them to communicate so they could get a proper name. Dark wasn’t conscious for long, their hand slipping from Mark’s shirt to fall onto the seat beside them. In their other hand Mark noticed they were holding something. It looked oddly like a picture of a family, three figures all dyed different colours – pink, parchment and black.

Shaking the odd questions forming in his mind, Mark finished securing Dark and then drove them both back to his tent, all while thinking to himself ‘Shit, shit, shit’. This was not what he had been expecting during his quiet trip to the desert.

And yet even with his heart pounding and thoughts racing, Mark could feel the invigorating feeling he had missed for so long flooding back.

Now he just had to put his limited first aid knowledge to practise and save this alien’s life.

No pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://egotisticalfloof.tumblr.com/)


End file.
